kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Anniversary timeline
The Anniversary timeline is a variant of the Companion timelines. It is based on material in the KQ6 hintbook (see KQ6 timeline) related to the anniversary of the King Graham's coronation ceremony (and the reference to KQ games take place over the course of 25 years (or 20 years)). The Anniversary timeline is more or less made up of the material from the KQ5 Timeline, KQ6 timeline, and KQ7 timeline. Whereas the Original timeline places events between a range of twenty to twenty five years, the anniversary timeline places KQ6 (and KQ7) closer to twenty years after KQ1, rather than 25 (the period of KQ8 takes place is not clear). Note: Assuming Graham was 19 at the time of KQ1 as its stated in sources by Lorelei Shannon, he would be 42 at the time of KQ3/4. ''Traditionally a young man would be a page from about age seven to about fourteen. From about fourteen or fifteen to about twenty-one they would be a squire (or apprentice knight), and from twenty-one onwards they would be a fullsworn knight. In the original KQ lore Graham is a knight at age nineteen (as per the KQ6 Hintbook, and KQ7 Hintbook) which would make him a tad younger than most knights. In some of the early releases of King's Quest 1, the box shows him with streaks of white in his hair, and perhaps even lines in his face, which might suggest that he might have been interpreted as being much older perhaps even older than twenty-five at the time of KQ1. Timeline ;'10,000 BGC''' :Long after the formation of the Glass Mountains and long before the coming of the woodland faeries to the Old Woods, the woods felt great sadness and grieved.TFC, pg ;1000 BGC :The Ancient Ones inhabited the Isle of the Sacred Mountain in a time before the "Kingdom" of the Crown existed.Guidebook, pg They lived alone in the sea. It is said that the Ancient Ones may have existed and disappeared before the first withdrawal. :Crispinophur leads the first Withdrawal from the Other World (Earth) onto the continent of Serenia."...millennium or so", KQC3E, pg 178 :Daventry is founded, the Ancient Well is first used (occured at least a millennium before, but may have been longer).KQC2E, pg :The priestesses of the ancient kingdom of Aegypt dig the Crypt in Tamir to hide the Pandora's Box and place a mummy inside to guard it.KQC2E, pgKQ4 ;475 BGC :The Genie becomes trapped in the bottle (and it would be about 500 years before the bottle is opened again).KQ5 ;420 BGC :Daventry loses crops to an autumn rain.KQ1 Manual, pg ;c. 397 BGC :The previous Castle of the Crown is built, was large and drafty and had been the seat of the royal family for over three hundred years ;93 BGC :The new Castle of the Crown is built by King Aliphid as a present to his bride, Queen Astar. King Aliphid was cautious over his new brides fragile health and built the new palace with thick walls for protection from the high winds with cool hallways for respite from the blazing tropical sun. ;77 BGC :The magic fruit begins to grow on the small magic tree in the Swamp of Tamir.KQC, pg. ;c. 75 BGC :Prince Cocteau is cursed by an evil hag on the Isle of the Forest one night, and is turned into a Beast. The island was cursed along with him, and strange lights could be seen from other islands. King Aliphim checked the island the next day to find that the trees had grown dense, and that there was now only one path with barriers blocking the way. He heard the sound of a beast, that drove several of his guards to madness and haunted him to the end of his days. The island was known as Isle of the Beast from then on. :The last time Bump-on-the-Log moved from his current position ;19 GC :Graham is born to the world, the son of King Edward's best friend. ;11 BGC :Little Red Riding Hood is born in Kolyma. ;1 GC :Sir Graham turns nineteen. :Sir Graham, King Edward's greatest knight finds the three treasures that the king had lost. After Graham returns the treasures, Edward dies, and King Graham coronation to the throne. :During the week long celebration, a nameless scribe writes the portion of the Chronicles of Daventry, Part I telling of Graham's adventure to become king. ;2 GC :King Graham sees the face of King Edward in the Magic Mirror, who instructs him to search for a queen. :Gerwain suggests that he has a party to find maidens of the realm. Soon after Graham sees Valanice in the magic mirror and travels to Kolyma to save her from Hagatha. :On the first day in Kolyma, Graham opens the first door. :On the second day, Graham opens the 2nd door. :On the third day, Graham opens the 3rd door, and reaches the Crystal Tower, where he saves Valanice. They are married in Kolyma afterwards. The bridge is repaired, before heading home, Valanice and Graham cross the bridge head head back to the enchanted isle, help free the lion, taking it back to its jungle home. After a slow voyage they return home. :The day following their return, Prime Minister Gerwain writes the court chronicle of there adventure, and wishes them a long marriage, with many heirs. ;6 GC :Valanice gives birth to Rosella and Alexander. King Graham begin his daily strolls by Lake Maylie. :Rumors begin to circulate that a terrible three-headed dragon was terrorizing the lands on its way towards the kingdom of Daventry. ;7 GC :The royal family have a summer picnic on the shores of Lake Maylie taking Alexander and Rosella with them. That evening, Manannan appeared and cast a sleep spell on the group, and kidnapped the young prince. When the spell wore off they found Alexander's cradle empty but still rocking. Valanice searched for her son in the castle nursery but found no sign of her son, and Rosella was crying uncontrollably. The castle was scoured high and low, and every inch of Daventry was searched but there was never any sign of the little boy. Manannan had returned to his home in Llewdor and renamed the boy Gwydion. :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their first birthday. :Around this time, Derek Karlavaegen begins on his journeys to explore the world, becoming a writer, and selling his articles. ;8 GC :Once year, Derek Karlavaegen leaves for Serenia from Port Bruce in Llewdor on the Round About. At some point during the trip the compass was damaged by a storm, and the crew sailed off course for a little over a month off before the ship was destroyed in the Dangerous Currents, and Rocky Shoals near the Green Isles. Derek ended up on the shore of the Isle of the Crown. :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their second birthday. ;9 GC :King Caliphim and Queen Allaria who are without children, hope for a daughter. :Derek Karlavaegen finishes the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles, and gives one copy to royal family and keeps one for himself, with the promise he will keep his knowledge of the islands secret. :After which he returned to Daventry with the help of a spell from Caliphim's ancient court sorcerer. He was sent to a bower near the town of Serenia. He had finally arrived at the destination he had originally intended to land at when he left from Llewdor nearly a year before. :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their third birthday. ;11 GC :Cassima is born. :Alhazred travels to the Green Isles and becomes Vizier.Jollo (KQ6):"" He was lead there by a copy of the Guidebook of the land of the Green Isles he somehow obtained. ;23 GC :Alexander and Rosella have their seventeenth birthday. This is the last year Alexander would be under Manannan's service. ;24 GC :As Gwydion was a few weeks from his 18th birthday, he set a plan into motion to defeat the evil wizard Manannan and escape from Llewdor. He learned from an oracle of his true identity and his sister's imminent death from the Three-Headed Dragon ravaging Daventry. He decided to travel Daventry to save her. :After a short voyage on a pirate ship, he reached Daventry. He was able to save his sister Rosella, and the kingdom of Daventry from the dragon. They return home and have a short reunion together. :The joy of the reunion proved to be a strain on forty-two year old, Graham's heart. About an hour later he collapsed from a heart attack. Rosella was overcome with grief and sat by the magic mirror wishing she could save him. Her sorrow traveled through the magic mirror and called forth The Good Fairy and Queen of Tamir, Genesta, who revealed to Rosella the existence of a magical fruit that could save her father's life. Rosella agreed to help Genesta, who in turn, used her magic to transport Rosella to the kingdom of Tamir. Once there, she vowed to both help the fairy queen and retrieve the mystical fruit. :After a long and perilous adventure, Rosella accomplished her goals by retrieving the magical fruit, defeating the evil fairy sorceress Lolotte, and returning Genesta's life preserving talisman to her. Genesta then returned her home so she could give the fruit to King Graham. :Soon after Rosella and Alexander had their eighteenth birthday. :A few months after Alexander's escape, Derek Karlavaegen moved into the Manannan's house (he saw no sign of the wizard).KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 484 ;25 GC :King Graham sets out for a walk near Lake Maylie on a wonderful spring day. While he is gone Mordack steals his castle and kidnaps his family. He is brought to Serenia by Cedric who points him in the right direction. After several side tracks in the land of Serenia, King Graham finally reaches Mordack's Island and saves his family. ;26 GC :Daventry celebrates the 25th anniversary of King Graham's reign. :Nearly a year after Mordack was defeated, Alexander sees Cassima in the mirror, a few days later he traveled to Llewdor to meet Derek Karlavaegen and learn about the Green Isles."It has been nearly a year since Mordack was defeated"-KQC, 4th Edition, p 243 He then makes a three month voyage to the islands. :Over the course of three days he saves the kingdom from Abdul Alhazred. A week later Alexander and Cassima are married. :Not long after Rosella and Valanice were in Daventry's castle garden, Valanice wanted her to get married as she is reaching marriageable age. She traveled to Eldritch and Etheria, and saved Edger and his family. Only a short period of time had passed in Daventry while they were gone, due to Eldritch's time moving faster than Daventry's. When they returned to Daventry, they told Graham of their adventures. :Not long after Alexander and Rosella have their twentieth birthday. ;124 GC :The next Magic Fruit grows on the tree in the Swamp of Tamir.Narrator (KQ4)"...in a mere hundred years it'll have another one." ;525 GC :The date that the Witch of the Dark Forest is predicted to escape the Genie of the Bottle's bottle. References Category:King's Quest Companion Category:KQ6 Category:Anniversary timeline